


Why Silver?

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Nesine Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Also twin blushes, Gen, In there are some questions asked and an answer is given, Pre-Relationship, Random Drabble Thing, Someone voices a tiny opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a question or two gets asked, an answer is given, there is also a tiny opinion voiced, and twin blushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Silver?

**Author's Note:**

> In one of my Dalish Lady playthroughs, I gave my character silver hair instead of blond or brown. And this random little fic thing was born.
> 
> Also this is set pre-Skyhold adventures.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Yay my first fic for this fandom. *rolls away*~~

“So why silver?”

The question draws her attention abruptly away from her quiet contemplation of the fire pit to the curious gaze of Varric. The activity of their other Companions and her Advisors quiets around them, but they don’t cease.

As if they all want to know the answer as well.

“Pardon?”

The dwarf sighs patiently before making a gesture upwards towards his hair and then at hers. Behind him, she can see Solas, Cullen, and Cassandra watching them calmly.

“Your hair. Why is it silver and not brown or in some cases blond like other elves that we’ve seen on the road?”

“Ah.”

Raising her right hand, she gently plays with some silvery strands as she looks at it, thinking of an answer that would appropriate to give.

“Its a result of my magical abilities appearing or so my Keeper said. I was nearing the beginning of my fourth summer when it became known that I could do magic.”

There’s a beat of silence that follows the answer she gives, before Sera speaks.

“So why not find a way to change the color?”

She can see Solas frowning at the question and Vivienne herself looks thoughtful as she answers the question.

“Change it to what exactly, Sera? I don’t know what the color was at that time. Even so I didn’t know my colors at that particular age.”

Cullen clears his throat thoughtfully, glancing at a report in his hand and then looks in her direction.

“For what my opinion on the matter is worth, Herald... I think the color suits you rather... well.”

Varric laughs as the others snicker softly as her eyes meet his over the fire and both their faces redden respectively.

“Of course _you_ out of everyone here would say that, Curly.”


End file.
